


Collide

by acehigh163



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acehigh163/pseuds/acehigh163
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E and R  get together and find beautiful things happen when they finally collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the song 'Collide' by Howie Day and thought immediately that it was great fodder for an E/R ship, so here it is. I've never written smut before so please be patient with me while I try to get it right! Plus, this is only my second fanfic ever so all positive feedback is welcome. Hope you like it!

**COLLIDE (Howie Day)**

 

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

 

 

They laid together, tangled limbs, bodies pressed close as the dawn broke, soft light seeping through the window. They had both longed for this day, for the moment their passion found expression. Grantaire opened his eyes slowly, afraid that perhaps he was still dreaming and the man in his arms would vanish, existing only in the world of night. He couldn’t take his eyes off Enjolras, his ‘Apollo’ with the sunlit hair, the sky blue eyes, the angelic face. He reached out, touched him softly as if to assure himself that it was all real. He brushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from his eyes, amazed by how young and peaceful he looked in slumber. Enjolras stirred, sighed softly and moved closer till there was no space left between them. Grantaire wished that they could stay like this forever, just the two of them, their days occupied by love and not by any damn revolution. That WAS a dream, he realized. He knew Enjolras well enough to know that he was a man of great passion and that his first passion would always be for the Patria. But ‘Taire was more than happy to play ‘second fiddle’ if it meant he could awake to this sight, his bright angel wrapped tightly in his arms.

Enjolras stirred again, opened his eyes, looked at the man who was watching him with such tenderness, smiled sleepily. He could see love in those deep green eyes, feel it in the way ‘Taire held him close. This was still all so new and not altogether comfortable for the man so often compared to a marble statue. He had been frightened when, in the beginning, Grantaire had told him how he felt, that he was always on ‘Taire’s mind. But, he thought to himself, I think I could grow to like this.

‘Hi”, ‘Taire whispered, smiling as he spoke.

‘Hi” said Enjolras shyly, then leaned in to kiss ‘Taire gently on the lips. Grantaire responded, their kisses soft and tender.

Enjolras pulled back a bit, looked into ‘Taire’s eyes and said without a trace of timidity, “Would you let me make love to you again?”

Grantaire felt the bottom fall out of his stomach and straight into his crotch. What fool would say no when a god is asking to make love to you, he thought? All he could do was nod.

They kissed again, gently at first, then more hungrily, exploring each other’s mouth with their tongues. When they broke apart Enjolras began trailing soft kisses down Grantaire’s neck, across his shoulder blade to his strong, smooth chest, teasing each nipple with his tongue before continuing down to his stomach. He could feel the excited tension building in ‘Taire’s body, heard him moaning softly as he moved over him, hands, mouth and tongue touching him everywhere at once.

“Enjolras”, Grantaire whispered the name with such reverence, almost prayerfully, “please.”

Enjolras needed no further encouragement. He moved to Grantaire’s waist, then down a bit further, keeping hands in constant contact with ‘Taire’s soft, fair skin. He took the rock hard cock into his mouth, felt ‘R’s whole body tremble, then pulled back so he could run his tongue up and down the length of it, wanting to taste every inch of his lover’s erection, knowing it was all for him, only for him. Grantaire could hardly control himself. He was higher than he’d ever been on any drink, wanted to explode, to give himself over to Enjolras, to give him everything he had, everything he was. He reached for Enjolras, ran fingers through his blonde curls, then searched for his hands, interlacing their fingers. Grantaire shook slightly, moved his hips up and down with the rhythm of Enj’s mouth on him.

“I can’t…. Enj….I’m gonna…I…”, he said breathlessly.

“It’s ok, ‘R’, I want you to let go, cum for me please, let me taste you.”

The words and the warmth of Enjolras’ mouth on his cock were too much. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Enj, I’m cumming, oh my god, I’m cumming so hard for you.”

‘Taire released his load, his whole body shuddering violently, every ounce of energy poured into his climax. Enjolras felt the warm explosion in his mouth, tasted the salty sweetness of his lover’s cum, and their hands clasped together even more tightly. They stayed this way for a long moment, joined together- mouth, hands, and skin.

Grantaire tugged on Enjolras’ hands, pulling him back up toward him, needing desperately to kiss him, to feel the weight of his whole body against him, to look in his eyes and assure himself that this was all really happening. When Enjolras was face to face with him again he could see the tears in Grantaire’s eyes.

“You’re crying, ‘R’. Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, Enj! I’m sorry… it’s just that….there’s just so much…” He could find no words to express the depth of everything he was feeling- excitement, joy, passion, fear, freedom, need and love.

“You were just perfect”, was all he could manage, “the very best.” His face lit up, all of what he could not say shining there in his eyes.

“I just wanted it to be good for you, ‘R’, Enjolras spoke softly. “I know I’ve fallen off that damn marble pedestal you’ve got me on, more than a few times, but I just want so much to try and be good for you.”

Grantaire could hardly fathom the words he was hearing, still couldn’t quite believe he had just been brought to orgasm (again!) by his ‘Apollo’, this bright and beautiful angel he had been desiring, drawing and dreaming about for so long.

There was only one way Grantaire could think of to let Enjolras know just how good he’d been. He wrapped Enj in his strong arms, rolled them over so that he was on top, looking down into those sea deep blue eyes, making his intentions very clear. He felt Enjolras relax, let go, giving him silent permission to proceed. Just this act of surrender alone made Grantaire’s dick rock hard again but now it was all about Enjolras. He sought his lips, tasted himself on Enj’s tongue when they kissed, tenderly, then more hungrily. He caressed those powerful shoulders, down his sides to his hips, reached beneath him to hold that gorgeous, firm ass in both his hands. He could feel Enjolras’ hard-on brush against the inside of his own thigh and knew for now he would have to fight to control his own urge to release. He wanted only to please his lover, to taste him, to know his pleasure, to make him tremble all over, weak with desire.

‘R’ could hear the soft moaning as he licked the pre cum from the head of Enjolras’ cock, moved slowly, taking his time, worshipping there as at an altar. Moving his hands from Enj’s ass, he lifted his hips, pulling him upward so he could get more of him, all of him, into his mouth. He wanted to deep throat that rod, swallow it whole if he could. Enjolras’ body responded, letting him know that what he was doing was good, so good. Grantaire pulled back a bit so he could look at Enjolras’ face, see the desire in his eyes.

“Is this ok, Enj? I’ll do whatever you want me too.” 

Enjolras gently pushed ‘Taire’s head back down to his cock, managed “Don’t stop.”

‘Taire returned gladly to his ‘altar’, ready to worship his god in whatever way was pleasing to him. He took him all into his mouth again, massaging his balls while he licked and sucked. He could feel Enjolras’ hips rising and falling in rhythm, knew he must be close to his release.

“Cum for me, Apollo, please. I need you in my mouth, please...” Grantaire was begging and he didn’t care. He knew what he wanted, both to take and to give.

Enjolras released his load in his lover’s mouth, on his face and lips, and ‘Taire was in as much ecstasy as his ‘Apollo’ at that moment. He moved over him, upward, laid his dark curly head on Enj’s chest, heard his heart beating wildly, knew he was the cause and couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s amazing, Enj, isn’t it, when you and I collide?” he said softly, his deep voice reverberating against his lover’s chest. They stayed that way, all tangled up in each other, till they both fell asleep again.

 


End file.
